Nuestra vida por tu vida
by lucky-one456
Summary: Liena Valerie Loud es una niña que tiene muchas dudas sobre su procedencia. Un evento de hace muchos años vuelve a resurgir poco a poco. Su madre tendrá que contarle sobre su pasado para que entienda el significado del futuro que vive. "Solo entendiendo el pasado se puede forjar un buen futuro". Los personajes son de la serie TLH, algunos del Fandom y otros míos.
1. Unas dudas de tiempo

**I**

Unas manos tocaban su delicada frente, unos tiernos besos en su frente la dejaron muy contenta, esos brazos la arrullaban con mucho amor.

Las dos personas apreciaban el tierno y angelical rostro de su bebé con alegría, pero la bebé no podía ver los rostros de sus padres, una sombra tapaba esos rostros.

—Es muy hermosa —dijo la madre de cabello rubio.

—Lo sé amor, lo sé —lo dijo con una alegría que se convertía en tristeza.

—Crees que... —no pudo terminar de hablar.

—No amor... adiós pequeña —le dijo eso abrazándola, con su cabeza en su pecho.

Se despertó algo agitada, esos sueños no son seguidos, pero desde hace cuatro años que los tiene.

**II**

—Liena, hija, el desayuno está servido —dijo su madre que había preparado la mesa.

—En un minuto mamá, ya termino —estaba peinándose con prisa.

—Yo era menos exagerada de pequeña —lo decía recordando cuando de pequeña solía tardarse para alistarse.

Era un martes por la mañana de un 20 de junio de 1972. Liena tenía que ir temprano a la escuela secundaria, faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños número 15.

_—"... Seguiremos informando más tarde sobre el allanamiento ilegal a la sede del Comité Nacional del partido Demócrata en el complejo Watergate". _—dijo un periodista en el canal que había dejado en el televisor encendido.

—¿En qué piensan los políticos de Washington? —decía con algo de decepción.

En ese momento baja con lentitud Liena. Se encontraba pensante por lo anterior, realmente pasaban años y las dudas crecían constantemente.

—Buenos días mamá —dijo Liena con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días hija, ¿Qué tal amaneciste? —se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Se puede decir que bien mamá, aunque... —no sabía si decirle nuevamente.

—¿Aunque? —le replicó lo mismo.

—Debería estar más feliz porque mi cumpleaños se acerca —dio un suspiro al final.

—Cariño, ¡Claro que estás feliz! Solo que no es como cuando eras pequeña, en esa etapa queremos que siempre sea nuestro cumpleaños —se lo decía mientras le alcanzaba la caja de cereal.

—Creo que eso es lo correcto —se animó un poco más.

—Hija, más tarde podemos hablar de eso, por ahora solo concéntrate en desayunar rápido, el autobús pasará en cinco minutos —le dijo eso mientras bebía con paciencia su café.

—Claro mamá —comenzaba a comer el cereal de manera apresurada.

Liena se encargó de desayunar rápido, no quería perder el autobús nuevamente. Al terminar su desayuno tomó sus cuadernos y libros para subir al autobús de la escuela.

—Cuídate Liena, recuerda que te quiero —le dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

—Yo también te quiero mamá —le dio un beso sonoro en su mejilla y fue apresurada.

La conductora del autobús no podía creer que esa niña y su madre sean tan jóvenes.

**III**

Liena sentó al lado de su mejor amiga, pero no se dio cuenta que ella estaba dormida.

—Lina, Lina, despierta —la movía levemente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios! Liena, casi me das un gran susto —le dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Alégrate niña, si no vengo y te despierto podrías terminar en una parada de autobús equivocada —se sentía alegre con su amiga al lado.

—Muy graciosa, estamos en el autobús escolar —lo dijo con molestia fingida.

—Bueno, ojalá que las clases no sean aburridas esta vez —le dijo con entusiasmo.

—¡Liena! Es el profesor ingles que enseña un fluido francés, además es muy guapo —dijo Lina recordando al profesor.

—Ya Lina, no es necesario llenar de saliva todo el asiento —dijo con burla.

—Si vieras lo que veo no me criticarías —lo dijo indignada.

Liena solo se reía de su amiga rubia de un ligero mechón color turquesa azulado. Desde el último de año de primaria la conoce.

Su amiga nunca vio raro que la madre de su amiga y Liena parecieran hermanas o se viera más joven que las demás madres.

**IV**

Tocaron la puerta de la casa de Liena. Su madre se levantó de la mesa de la cocina para atender a la puerta.

—Correo para la señorita Marie Loud —dijo el cartero con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Hola LJ, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —dijo con amabilidad.

—Solo una carta esta vez, bueno señorita Marie me tengo que ir, que tenga un buen día —dijo el cartero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Igualmente LJ, salúdame a tu esposa e hija —le dijo moviendo la mano para despedirse.

Mientras cerraba la puerta y trataba de abrir la carta, el televisor seguía encendido pasando las noticias.

_—"... Esto es un gran golpe al Partido Republicano" _—decía la periodista al espectador.

—Para M. Loud de L. M. Loud, Franklin Avenue 1216, Royal Woods, Michigan —leyó con asombro ese remitente, pero no comprendía el porqué de mandarlo así—. 18 de junio de 1972. _Querida Marie:_ _"Sé que ya no te gusta que te llamen por tu antiguo nombre. Hace un año que no nos vemos, quería avisarte que días antes del cumpleaños de la pequeña Liena, estaré yendo sola y quizás las demás también. Nuestra hermana Lily se ha puesto mal en el transcurso de estos meses. Sé que es tardío avisarte esto hermana, pero también ese necesario que sepas porque se ha puesto mal._

_Todo comenzó hace unos meses. Salió a caminar como es costumbre por el parque, pero justo ese día encuentra los asientos del parque pintados con símbolos que ella solo conoce y frases que nunca olvidaremos. Eso lo supimos después de esos meses cuando ya se estaba recuperando. Pues hace unas semanas esas pintas se intensificaron por todo el pueblo. Las noticias son algo lentas por eso quiero decirte que... _—no pudo terminar de leer porque escuchó algo de la televisión que la dejó estupefacta.

**V**

La joven rubia miraba por la ventana de su salón de clases. Si bien el profesor le era atractivo, pero las clases de ese idioma le aburrían. En sí le parecía muy romántico hablar con ese acento, pero de aprenderlo... ella pasaba.

Suena el timbre del cambió de hora. Todos salen a dejar sus cosas en los casilleros y luego ir a la clase asignada.

—Creo que las clases de matemáticas de hoy matarán todo el entusiasmo que obtuve en francés —dijo Lina con un suspiro al final.

—¿Pero si fuera el profesor Hugh el que enseñara? —se lo dijo con burla.

—No lo voy a negar, disfrutaría esas horas —lo dijo siguiéndole el hilo.

Ambas amigas se rieron, guardaron y sacaron cosas de sus casilleros y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase. Alguien observaba a Liena de lejos, pero algo asombrado.

**VI**

_—"... Entre otras noticias, alarma en la pequeña ciudad de Royal Woods del Estado de Michigan. Tal parece que se encontraron pintas en varios lugares de la ciudad haciendo alusión a una secta que hace más de una década tuvo bajo su control a la ciudad. No se puede olvidar las atrocidades de esa secta, cuyas acciones nos pusieron en el ojo de mundo. Según informes, dicha secta estaría renaciendo debido a que las frases que pintaron decían: "La perfección no es abstracta", "Necesitamos a la clave de la perfección", "Vamos a buscarla sea como sea". _—eso decía el periodista mientras pasaban imágenes de las pintas.

_—"... Ellos han vuelto Lola, ellos dicen que quieren encontrar a la "clave" de la perfección, por investigaciones que no salen a la luz, sabemos que su nuevo líder es desconocido por ahora, tratará de saber donde está Liena, estoy en camino más por ello. Con mucho cariño. Lana. _—terminó de leer la carta con un miedo único.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hace años. Recordar a esas cinco personas en estos momentos la hacía sentir muy mal y con mucho miedo.

—Por favor Dios, que sea una broma de mal gusto de Luan, por favor Dios, que sea eso —dijo eso mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a su trabajo y decir que no podría ir...


	2. Peligro renaciente

**I**

—Vamos Liena —le decía su amiga de mechón teñido.

—Pero el autobús ya va a partir —dijo la rubia esbelta.

Liena siguió a su amiga, se fueron caminando con sus libros en brazos. Estaba con un poco de endeble, pero siguió a su amiga de todos modos.

La ciudad de Salem de Oregon era relativamente más tranquila a diferencia de otras ciudades del norte. No había tanta agitación social, por lo menos no lo había en tanta intensidad. Su economía se basaba en procesar alimento agrícola.

Pasaron por el parque Aldrich, sus hogares quedaban a más de diez calles, pero valía la pena ver los árboles que adornaban a esos vecindarios y la tranquilidad.

—Siempre vale la pena ir caminando por este lugar —dijo Lina dando una sonrisa a unos chicos.

—Sí, pero esta vez estaba con desgano —lo decía sonrojándose al ver como unos chicos posaban su mirada en ella.

—Si no estuviéramos caminando, no te ganarías esas lindas miradas —dijo Lina guiñándole el ojo a uno de esos chicos.

—Lo que quieras amiga —dijo siguiéndole el juego a Lina.

Ya habían pasado casi seis calles, en ese momento a Lina se le ocurrió preguntarle a Liena sobre su fiesta.

—¿Qué planeas este 27 de junio? ¿Harás una fiesta? ¿Invitarás a la banda de los chicos de preparatoria? De verdad que son buenos, el bajista con esa melena, hace que suspire —dijo abrazando con fuerza sus libros.

—Tranquila Lina... ¿De preparatoria? ¿De verdad? —se guardaba más comentarios.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo con seriedad.

—No he dicho que, si es bueno o malo, sino que... "sabemos" como son los de preparatoria —no quería hacerle recordar que tenían una fama peculiar.

Mientras charlaban de forma amena, alguien paso por su lado de forma algo apresurada. No midió sus fuerzas porque hizo que ambas rubias se cayeran.

—¡Lo siento niñas! Disculpen mi imprudencia —se notaba algo asustada y dándoles ayuda.

—Bueno, tenga más cuidado señorita —dijo Liena algo adolorida y con una mueca de disgusto.

—No esté tan distraída señorita —dijo Lina con mucha molestia.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta, niñas, con permiso —se alejó de manera presurosa.

La mujer de cabello rubio oscuro se fue con mucha prisa de allí, no sin antes voltear a ver a las muchachas. Antes de doblar al final de la calle volteó por curiosidad para mirar una vez más a esas chicas. Algo de la primera chica que le respondió le llamó la atención por unos momentos. Se fue con cautela esta vez.

**II**

—¡Una nueva era debe comenzar! ¡Nuestros líderes dejaron esa tarea inconclusa! ¡Nuestro deber es terminar con aquella labor! ¡Un mundo mejor es nuestra meta! ¡Eso solo se puede llegar con la perfección! ¡Esa niña es la clave! —hablaba con una pasión única ese hombre—. ¿Quién quiere un mundo mejor?

Se notaba algo rara la mirada de aquel hombre. Esos ojos... como los de todos allí no eran normales, no solo eso en sí. Las miradas no tenían nada de sustancial para algo bueno.

—¡Lo queremos! ¡Lo ansiamos! ¡Lo deseamos! —decían todos al unísono.

—No basta con quererlo, no basta con desearlo o ansiarlo, debemos trabajar para ello. Estos años jamás hemos dejado de lado el sueño de nuestros líderes, ellos nos enseñaron que se puede llegar al mundo ideal, con las personas ideales, porque las que son nocivas o son un estorbo deben perecer. Sé que no somos numerosos como antes a pesar de tener nuevos miembros, pero les aseguro que somos lo suficientes para poner a este lugar a nuestra merced y algo más... —mostraba mucha confianza al dirigirse a su séquito, se hizo a un lado para dar paso a alguien.

Esa persona sorprendió a los antiguos miembros y dejaba con muchas preguntas a los nuevos. Estaba con una capucha y capa que no dejaba ver bien toda su persona.

—Nos ayudará a poder traer a nuestro Grial de la perfección, pero todo a su tiempo —dijo el líder con seguridad.

El líder les dio una mirada que hizo que se dispersaran poco por poco hasta salir de ese lugar de ubicación desconocida. Solo se quedó la persona que fue presentada mirando a fuera de ese almacén abandonado.

**III**

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su vida de ellos no valía nada? —decía eso mientras no se levantaba del piso de la sala.

Fue a su habitación con demasiadas cosas cargadas en su mente. Olvidar todo aquello... era tedioso, más cuando estar allí es consecuencia de lo pasado años anteriores.

Se pasó buscando por horas algo que solo lo utilizaba para no perder el camino de su deber y promesa.

Sacó algo que tenía forma de libro pequeño. Solo observo las primeras fotos de allí. Cabello blanco, rostro sin pizca de malicia. Rubia, mirada angelical. Ellos no merecían ese destino.

—¡Ay chicos! Lo que daría por volver en esos momentos y no salir por mi capricho a ese día de campo, pero nada asegura que hubiésemos estado bien de todas formas, aunque valdría la pena intentar si se pudiera... ¿No? —todavía algo en ella no le hacía entender que ella no tuvo la culpa.

Miró dos fotos más en las cuales había una chica rubia con un cabello que aparentaba ser corto y una niña con cabello castaño corto y de gafas.

—Supongo... que mis palabras son solo cosas que el viento se lleva como si nada —dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba ese pequeño álbum.

Bajó nuevamente y vio la carta en la mesa de la cocina, esa carta debía desaparecer, pero no servía hacer eso.

Eso era la señal para conversar con Liena sobre ciertos vacíos en su vida. Ella necesitaba saberlo. Lana desde que supo sobre su hermana, le sugería contar eso a Liena cuando tenga la edad de comprender hechos de la vida. Marie se negó, se decía que ya todo había acabado. Se supone que el paradero de ellas era de desaparecidas, así debía seguir.

—¡No es así de simple! No puedo decirle simplemente que no soy lo que ella cree, pero tampoco puedo seguir con este egoísmo, se supone que ya no soy esa niña de antes. Lo que sí debo seguir haciendo es protegerla —tenía ambas manos en su rostro con sus codos en la mesa.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa, guarda rápidamente la carta en su bolsillo y se dirige con peleas internas en sí.

**IV**

—Hola señora Marie, adiós Liena, me tengo que ir, llegó sana y salva, es un punto a favor para mí, soy una chica responsable, piense en darle permiso para un concierto el día de mañana, irá conmigo —decía eso mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

—Lo pensaré Lina, cuídate y salúdame a tu madre —dijo de manera agradable.

Lina siguió su camino a casa, Liena pasó junto a su madre. El rostro de su madre cambió al ver a su hija. Tenía que decirle, pero... ¿Cómo?

—¿Qué tal la escuela Liena? —se lo dijo mientras le servía un vaso de agua.

—Ha sido un día normal, no me quejo con las clases, y menos con el profesor de francés —dijo queriendo sonar como su amiga.

—¿Ese profesor ingles por el que las madres desearían volver a estudiar? —dijo en tono de burla.

—El mismo —le respondió con gracia.

Ambas rieron al mismo tiempo, desde que fue a una reunión de padres, no podía dejar de pensar en esas madres que no dejaban de mirar al profe y a... ella.

La miraban con cierto asombro y desdén. Era una madre muy joven, ¡Corrección! Joven es muy poco.

Como no tenía esposo, era punto de habladurías por parte de algunas de esas madres, algunas cosas eran algo despectivas.

Ni que decir de los padres de algunos compañeros y compañeras de Liena, no dejaban de tratar de hacerle conversación a la joven madre.

Por eso había ocasiones donde prefería no ir, aunque eso sea regaño por parte del consejero escolar.

Liena se da cuenta que algo no está bien en su madre, la nota algo angustiada.

—¿Todo bien mamá? —dijo con curiosidad.

—Claro... bueno, no del todo. He pensado en algo, pero son problemas de adultos, no te preocupes hija —le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—Soy como tu amiga mamá —bebió un poco del agua y continuó—, por ende, no dudes en decirme que te aqueja.

—¡Oye! Eso es lo que siempre te digo —le respondió con alegría.

Liena dudo, pero debía decirle nuevamente.

—Madre, he tenido ese sueño nuevamente... ya sabes —dijo con dificultad.

Entendía perfectamente las dudas que tenía Liena, pero debía ser cuidadosa en tratar de decir algunas cosas.

—Entiendo hija... ¿Sabes? —cambiaba de tema—. Estoy algo melancólica, vas a cumplir quince años, no falta casi nada para que ya seas mayor de edad, pero para mí seguirás siendo mi niña.

—Eso ya lo sé mamá... Espero que al ser casi mayor de edad... podamos hablar de algunas cosas —dijo con pena eso último.

Realmente necesitaba decirle, pero tenía miedo. Estaba cerca su cumpleaños y renacía ese peligro.

Comenzó a cambiar de tema y tema. Hasta que llegó la noche, falta una hora para la media noche. Se sentía muy angustiada, no dejaba de leer la carta al lado de la chimenea.

—Mamá... Sigues angustiada, ¿No? —dijo Liena de manera comprensiva mientras bajaba de la escalera.

—Es muy difícil... es muy difícil la vida de un adulto, pero la cereza del pastel ha sido la pequeña historia de mi niñez que te conté —dijo mirando al fuego, evitó que vea la carta.

—Podría escuchar otra pequeña parte madre —dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo pensaba y pensaba, ¿Era mejor ahora o después? Lo correcto era cuando ella tuviera la edad para entender.

—Voy a contarte una historia que sucedió hace más de una década —hizo un silencio de no más de treinta segundos—. Solo quiero que las preguntas sean al final de cada relato.

—Está bien mamá —dijo mientras se sentaba al frente de la fogata.

—Se debe de saber y comprender el pasado para saber que tienes presente y poder forjar un futuro —comenzó a recordar—. Todo lo más importante sucedió un 15 de junio de 1957, lo recuerdo muy bien...

Liena enfocaba toda su atención en su madre y lo que empezaba a relatar...


	3. Una vida dejada de lado

**I**

La noche estaba en un punto donde las estrellas no dejaban de emitir su lustre. Un poco más de las once de la noche. Marie estaba sentada frente a su hija. Pero decidió acercarse a ella.

Liena no entendía bien lo que dijo su madre hace segundos.

—¿Esta historia tiene que ver contigo y conmigo, no? —le preguntó con extrañeza.

—Hija... debes entender que no toda historia tiene una dirección a donde ir al comienzo, con el transcurrir de los hechos recién sabremos a dónde va este relato —su mueca se tornaba mustia.

—Perdóname si estoy algo ansiosa y preguntona, madre, pero de veras me generas muchas dudas con lo que vas a contar —no dejaba de notar la tristeza en su madre.

—Descuida Liena, es normal. No te he contado tanto sobre mí y... —no podía pronunciar lo que le había dicho años atrás y la verdad.

—Mi padre, ¿No? Descuida mamá, cuando lo mencionaste aquella vez, supe que amabas mucho a ese tal Alistair, aunque queda el hecho que era cinco años mayor que tú, se fue a la guerra y tu familia te expulsó de sus vidas por embarazarte joven —le repitió lo que le dijo hace casi cinco años.

A Marie se le hacía un nudo en el estómago pensar y escuchar la "verdad" que le dijo desde que tuvo diez años. Pero supuestamente era la mitad de la "verdad".

—Hija las preguntas al final de cada relato y referente a lo contado por favor... Recuerda que yo te amo mucho hija, eres mi todo —le dijo eso mientras se acercó a darle un abrazo.

Liena no comprendía bien la actitud de su mamá, pero algo le decía que debe ser muy doloroso todo ello. La abrazó de la misma manera, sabe que necesita comprensión de su parte.

—12 de enero de 1957, el relato comienza con... —miraba a la chimenea mientras empezaba a relatar.

**II**

Una niña de seis años insistió mucho a sus padres para ir a un picnic que habían prometido hacer ese sábado, pero por motivos de sus trabajos lo habían olvidado.

—Mami, papi, ¡Ustedes lo prometieron! —se los decía de forma caprichosa.

Toda la mañana se la pasó diciéndole eso a sus padres. No le decían nada porque solo querían descansar de todo lo pesado de esa semana. Pero ella era insistente.

—Hija... ¿Lynn qué dices? —miró a su esposo.

—Lola, hija, hemos estado muy ocupados toda esta semana, nos sentimos agotados, pero... ¡Qué va! Una promesa es una promesa, además, el trabajo nos quita mucho tiempo para pasar con ustedes —le dijo lo que quería escuchar.

La pequeña de nombre Lola, los abrazó con fuerza. De veras que había ocasiones que estar en casa la tenía muy aburrida. Además, esta salida no solo sería agradable para ella.

—Chicos, haremos el picnic que prometimos, en una hora salimos —dijo el patriarca de la familia.

De sus habitaciones salieron varias chicas. Solo un chico salió de una habitación, pero acompañado de una chica.

—Parece que Lola se salió con la suya de nuevo —dijo la hermana mayor.

—Pero al menos no estaremos encerradas todo el día aquí, sis —dijo la tercera hermana mayor.

El chico de cabellos blancos miró a la chica que estaba a su lado. Echó una leve carcajada porque al menos su hermana pidió algo con sus caprichos que beneficiaría a todos.

—Chicas y Lincoln... Leni, ¿Sigues con dificultades en tus tareas? —preguntó su hermana mayor al ver salir juntos a sus hermanos.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, Lincoln me enseña mejor que en la escuela —lo dijo sonriente mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero no abuses de la ayuda de él, y tú debes dejarla avanzar sola por momentos, literalmente se acostumbrará a pensar solo contigo al lado —dijo con algo de fastidio al verlos tan juntos.

—Descuida Lori, Leni ya está aprendiendo cada vez más, en un tiempo ya no necesitará de mí —dijo con confianza el chico.

Sin querer eso puso triste a su hermana, no quería estar lejos de su hermanito.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse ropa más cómoda para ese día de campo. Leni fue con Lincoln a ayudar a su madre a arreglar la canasta con los emparedados y las frutas. Solo se sonreían mientras hacían aquello.

En su habitación, Lola buscaba una bufanda que la hiciera ver alguien hermosa. Salió de su habitación con serenidad, pero alguien la empujó y cayó al suelo.

—Lo siento Lola, no te vi —dijo con mucha prisa, pero la ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Fíjate Lana! —estaba enojada, pero se le pasó recordando que faltaban minutos para salir—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que darles calor a mis reptiles, este frío les afecta muchísimo, solo pondré dos bombillas en esta caja y... —comenzó a realizar lo que dijo—. ¡Listo! Ya no tendrán tanto frío chicos.

Lola solo rodó sus ojos por lo que dijo su gemela y bajó con prisa. Sus hermanas mayores junto a su hermano Lincoln ya estaban abajo saliendo para subir a la furgoneta.

—Rita, hijas ya suban a la furgoneta —dijo en voz alta desde afuera.

—¡Sí, papá! —dijeron las menores.

La señora Rita salió con su bebé en brazos. Detrás de ella salieron su hija de lentes, las gemelas, su hija de semblante sombrío. Ya todos estaban dentro de la furgoneta.

—Denle las gracias a Lola, ella nos hizo recordar esta salida familiar —dijo con alegría en su rostro.

—¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos algo familiar? —Rita preguntó queriendo comenzar una charla.

Todos sus hijos comenzaron a recordar. Realmente al ser numerosos y tener muchas necesidades, se la pasan trabajando sus padres muchas horas extras.

—Je, descuiden hijos, este día será solo para la familia Loud —lo dijo con entusiasmo el señor Lynn.

Iban a ir al bosque de la parte norte para poder realizar el picnic. Nada fuera de lo común en el camino. Todos charlaban y algunos miraban solo por la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede señor Cocos? —dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro a su muñeco ventrílocuo—. Nada en especial niña, solo que veo mucha gente alrededor de ese parque —lo decía con el extremo de su labio semiabierto y voz gruesa.

—Es verdad lo que dice Luan, hay mucha gente en el parque y una plataforma —dijo la castaña de trece años señalando a ese lugar.

No pudo avanzar la furgoneta porque había varios autos estacionados en esa calle del parque.

—Demos la vuelta papá, vamos por la otra calle —dijo Lola que no quería perder tiempo.

—Claro hija, pero... —se dio cuenta que había varios coches atrás suyo que habían parado—. Esperen, tengo que decirles que me den el camino libre para salir.

El señor Lynn bajó de su furgoneta, caminó donde se estacionó el auto de atrás, para decirle al tipo que retroceda, pero se dio cuenta que era imposible debido a que otros autos se quedaron allí mientras sus dueños bajaban para ver lo que sucedía.

—Mi amigo dice que son unos charlatanes —dijo un hombre que se quitaba su sombrero para sacudirlo.

—Un amigo me dijo que ofrecen algo grandioso —dijo un tipo que hablaba con el anterior.

—Disculpen caballeros, podrían mover sus autos y decirle a los demás que también lo hagan para poder salir con mi furgoneta —les dijo amablemente el patriarca de la familia.

—Amigo, no podemos, quizás en media hora o una hora, está calle está con permiso para ser utilizado como aparcamiento de coches, me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta que este evento termine —dijo el primer hombre.

Preguntó a unas personas más sobre mover sus coches, pero la respuesta era la misma. Tuvo que decirle a su familia que salgan del auto hasta que todos decidieran salir de ese evento.

—Lo que tengo entendido es que no pasará de una hora este evento —dijo el señor Lynn mientras cerraba la puerta de la furgoneta.

—Pero papá —dijo Lola molesta.

—Hija, solo se paciente, no llegamos al medio día, además el bosque no se va a ir —le dijo eso mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Solo puso su rostro de enojo, pero su hermano Lincoln y su hermana Leni, le dieron un abrazo.

—Lola, no estés enojada, solo piensa en otra cosa, el tiempo pasará rápido —le dijo con dulzura.

—Hermanita, solo será unos momentos, no te molestes, las niñas hermosas no se deben molestar, se pueden poner feas —le dijo eso mientras le tomaba sus mejillas con cariño.

Lola dejó de estar enojada por esos momentos, sus hermanos siempre le alegraban el día. Desde que son muy unidos nota que son muy dulces con ella, por ellos ella trata de cambiar.

Lincoln la llevó sentada en sus hombros hasta donde estaba toda la familia. Había regular número de personas en ese lugar.

La gente se mantenía expectante, algunos sabían quiénes eran esas personas, pero no decían nada para mantener esa atmósfera.

En ese momento suben a la plataforma dos personas con saco y sombrero, eran rubios de ojos azules. Al mirarlos más se notaba que uno tenía una mediana cicatriz en su rostro y el otro cojeaba.

Agradecieron al que les dio esa plataforma para poder dar el mensaje a más personas. Se acercaron al micrófono y comenzaron a probar si funcionaba.

—¿Me escuchan? —dijo con un raro acento el hombre de la cicatriz.

El público le dijo que sí, que no había nada de malo en el sonido.

—Perfekt —dijo con un marcado acento de un país de Europa y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**III**

Marie hizo un alto, recordar a esos hombres no le era nada agradable.

—¿Qué más pasó? —preguntó algo inquieta.

—Dame unos segundos, Liena —dijo eso mientras se puso la palma de su mano en el rostro.

—Lo siento... mamá —dijo con algo de culpa.

Le tomó un poco más de treinta segundos reponerse, era muy difícil tratar sobre ello después de años.

—Descuida hija —se dio cuenta que estaba algo pensante—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No... solo que estoy sorprendida —se tocaba la nuca—, esa señora por lo que cuentas tiene diez hijas y un hijo, je.

—Pues sí, hay personas que les gusta compartir su felicidad con muchos hijos —dijo con una leve risita recordando cosas de su vida—. Sigamos con el relato hija...

**IV**

Mientras Marie le contaba a su hija una historia. En el departamento de policía de la ciudad de Royal Woods, una chica castaña no paraba de leer y releer documentos sobre la investigación de la secta en estos años.

Sabe por experiencia propia que la secta nunca se fue y regresó, siempre estuvo allí, eso le daba la pista de que alguien en este corto tiempo ha despertado a la latente secta, no tenía nada que ver con el líder de la nueva.

Según investigaciones, pocos fueron los que lograron escapar y muchos fueron los que nunca dieron su nombre a registro y pertenecían en la secta bajo anonimato.

Uno de ellos debía ser el que renació a la secta, estaba segura de ello, por eso debía revisar los documentos más antiguos, allí debía estar la pista...


	4. Parte de la ambición

**I**

Lola notaba muy pensativa a su hija, quizás lo estaba contando mal o ella ha deducido todo el relato.

—Me sorprende que esa familia fuera de trece personas... ¿De verdad es real? —lo dijo con incredulidad.

—Pues... sí. Raro, muy raro, pero a algunas personas piensan que ser felices con sus parejas no es suficiente y quieren compartir ese cariño con hijos... claro que un mal cálculo y... allí va un crío más —lo dijo con su mirada perdida en la fogata.

—¡Jijiji! Usualmente en las historias de los sureños o personas granjeras suelen tener ese número de hijos —lo dijo recordando algunas historias.

—Sí... —sonrió al recordar algo más de su pasado, pero dejo de sonreír en esos segundos—. Pero el relato debe seguir...

**II**

—Luan, ¿Cómo sigue Lily? —le dijo su hermana de cabello castaño corto.

—Le dio un gran dolor de cabeza y está descansando en su alcoba, por eso no quiero mencionar lo que sucede actualmente por ahora con ella en la mesa o con nosotras pasando el rato —se notaba muy triste—. Nunca voy a perdonar lo que le hicieron a Lily —lo dijo con mucha furia y algunas lágrimas.

Notaba que su hermana estaba muy resentida con su vida, ya no era graciosa como antes. Todos los eventos pasados le demostraron que las risas solo cubren el dolor.

—¿Sabes a qué hora llega Lynn hoy? —le preguntó tratando de evitar que se enoje más.

—Me dijo que necesitaba investigar algo, desde hace días llega tarde del departamento de policías, no te das cuenta por dormirte temprano —lo dijo tratando de olvidar lo malo de su vida.

—¡Je! Tienes razón —hizo una pausa para mirar los cuadros con fotos de la escalera, tomó una en especial y suspiró.

—Después de años no sé exactamente que le vio ella al pequeño —lo dijo tomando también una foto con nostalgia.

—Lo que tú y yo nunca logramos atinar para estar como ella —lo dijo mientras apreciaba la figura de la persona de la foto.

Eso hizo sonreír a la chica de cabellos castaños claros, ese pequeño no era sobresaliente en algo, pero con lo poco que hacía se robaba el corazón de los demás y en el caso de una chica rubia... Algo más.

—¿Y dónde está Lucy? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Cenó temprano, no tenía ganas de hablar... ya sabes que es así si no está Lana cerca con nosotras —lo dijo sentándose en la escalera.

—No la culpo, en verdad... Ella supo guiarnos, llevar las riendas de nuestra cordura... ese evento impactó realmente de la misma manera en todas, pero la reacción después de ello nos hace tan distintas. No sé cómo Lana y en especial ella han sacado fuerzas de no sé dónde para seguir... pero no fue en vano nada... solo sé eso —empezaba a sacar un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

**III**

—... Venimos de Europa, se habrán dado cuenta por nuestro acento, el punto es que nosotros les vamos a dar algo más que la solución a sus vidas —habló con serenidad.

—Les vamos a ofrecer algo parecido a la respuesta a sus plegarias —al terminar se escuchaba una risa de fondo.

Algunos tipos allí se reían por lo que hablaba, más que nada por su acento, pero no le quitaba lo gracioso a lo que decía.

—¿Algún problema? —le preguntó el hombre de la cicatriz y que habló primero.

—No es nada... solo que... he visto tantos religiosos en mi vida, me es imposible no tomarlo de ese modo —dijo eso mientras que otros hombres y mujeres a su lado reaccionaban igual.

El hombre lo miró al tipo que se reía, se dio cuenta que no era un civil más.

—Noto en su postura, escepticismo y figura que no es solo un civil que pasa por aquí de manera casual, ¿Estuvo en algún conflicto más allá de este país? —se lo dijo con demasiada educación.

—Sí, estuve en la guerra contra Alemania y sus aliados fascistas, también con el que tuvimos con esos coreanos y su comunismo —dijo con orgullo.

—Ya veo... imagino que su comentario se ve concluido en el pesimismo dejado al término de cada guerra, ¿Me equivoco? —su tono firme y educado no tenía igual.

El hombre le dijo que estaba en lo correcto, añadiendo que los religiosos abundaban en las unidades, que ellos solo se creían sus cosas para tratar de generarse un camino de bien, más que nada aplacar el miedo a morir y esperar algo mejor. El hombre lo comprendió.

El señor Lynn y la señora Rita quedaron fascinados por la forma de expresarse de aquellos tipos, no había dudas de que sus palabras comenzaban su cometido.

—¿Cree que todo terminó? —la pregunta era más predecible junto a su respuesta de ella.

—Es obvio que no, los altos mandos necesitan más medallas para alimentar su ego, los otros países necesitan que les demos nuestra ayuda, perdóneme... pero detesto a los europeos, todo viene de allí —lo dijo con mucha transparencia, dejó de reír.

—No lo culpo, hubo alguien que quiso acabar con ello, pero... dicen que murió, de eso dudo —lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad, le dio paso a su colega.

—Entendemos su punto, pero déjeme decirle que nunca planeamos darle algo de religión —lo dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

Los Loud, ese hombre y la mayoría que los escuchaba pensaban que era puro rodeos para hablar de religión, pero no.

—Les ofrecemos ciencia —lo dijo con entusiasmo el hombre que cojeaba.

—Con ello vendrá abundancia, paz, prosperidad y... ¡Perfección! —lo dijo con mucha pasión el compañero.

Eso dejo con cierto desconcierto a los presentes... bueno, casi todos. Pocos eran los que les prestaban atención.

Lincoln y Leni estaban en su mundo. Aprovechando la multitud Leni abrazaba a su hermanito y él se acercaba más a ella para tomar una de sus manos y darle un beso en su dorso con ternura.

—El mundo cambió desde que muchos inventos llegaron a nuestra vida, pero dio un completo cambio cuando se volvieron disponibles para nuestra vida y la guerra, fue cuando la ciencia volvió a mejorar aquello... tanto para bien como para mal —su manera de hablar atraía la atención hasta de los desinteresados.

—Con lo malo nos referimos justamente a las guerras, más con estos problemas con la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas puede que... —hizo un incómodo silencio en lo último el tipo de la cicatriz.

Las personas se quedaron a la expectativa. Ellos notaron que los rostros de aquellas personas que los tenían como querían. Lynn y Rita esperaban con impaciencia que digan algo.

—Ustedes, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, ancianos, residen en el Estado de Michigan, conocido últimamente por la industria automotriz, muchas industrias de ese rubro han colaborado en crear motores y vehículos para la guerra, pero en un enfrentamiento de potencias, el apoyo sería mucho mayor y todo el Estado junto a otros estarían siendo el objetivo de ataque por parte de los rojos —su forma de expresarse daba una sensación apocalíptica.

—¿No creen que ya han sufrido lo suficiente como para sufrir nuevamente? La guerra de Independencia, de Secesión, la Gran Guerra y esta última. ¿Acaso sus hijos, esposos, amigos y demás personas no merecen algo mejor que estar peleando de forma absurda? —lo decía con tristeza y poniendo la mano derecha en su corazón.

Eso dejó muy reflexivos a algunos de los asistentes. Lynn, su esposa y algunas de sus hijas no eran la excepción a eso.

Lola vigilaba que sus hermanos no hicieran algo llamativo, sabe que no puede dejar que ellos sean pillados dándose cariño "especial", dividía su atención.

Comenzaron a relatar que eran veteranos de guerra, algo simple. Algunos de los hombres que los acompañaban eran sus asistentes y comenzaron a entregar folletos.

—Esos folletos son de un lugar de retiro que hemos rentado para poder hablarles y profundizar sobre nuestro pensamiento e ideas, el próximo sábado los esperamos, habrá comida, bebidas y alguna que otra proyección de películas —su acento era algo gracioso, pero no dejaba de encantar al público asistente.

Su discurso no terminó allí dijeron algunas cosas más sobre la industria bélica que propicia las guerras en todo el mundo. Daban a entender que el país americano era tan culpable como las potencias europeas. Dijeron que explicarían mejor sus puntos.

Las personas se iban hablando sobre los temas tratados por esos tipos. Algunos decían en voz alta que iban a ir a ese lugar, otros decían que todo lo que contaron le daba mala espina y por eso iría para prevenir el futuro.

—Esto no me sirve —dijo eso Lola mientras hacía bolita el folleto y lo arrojaba en un contenedor de basura—. ¿Ya podemos irnos? —lo dijo mostrando una mirada tierna a sus padres.

Sus padres se quedaron muy pensantes, lo que hablaron aquellos hombres foráneos no pasaba desapercibido. Rita empezó a recordar a su padre por el tema de las guerras.

—Claro princesa, chicos subamos a la furgoneta —se notaba muy distraído el señor Lynn.

Todos subían, Leni y Lincoln se separaron al sentarse por Lynn que quería jugar con su hermano por el camino, Leni miraba por el retrovisor al peliblanco con una tierna sonrisa.

Lola notó a sus padres y algunas hermanas muy pensativas, eso era raro y más cuando la pequeña hermanita de gafas lo hacía. Se notaba con algo de miedo. La rubia no comprendía bien ello...

**IV**

—Esos hombres sí que son algo atrayentes por como lo cuentas —Liena quedó encantada en esa parte del relato.

Esa reacción de Liena no dejaba de asustar un poco a Marie, le recordó a esas personas de su relato y lo posterior a esa parte. Pero se calmó.

—No todo es color de rosa, hija —la miró con una mueca de tristeza, siguió hablando—. Te parece si continuamos mañana y me realizas las preguntas mañana por la noche... me siento algo cansada.

Liena estaba tan atada al relato que olvidó la noción del tiempo. Las cero horas con doce minutos era.

—Tienes razón mamá, pero por ahora no tengo algo que preguntar solo comentar como que la niña rubia es un poco fastidiosa —dijo con sinceridad.

—Sí, era odiosa —lo dijo sonriendo y dando una leve carcajada, no creía que su hija le dijera ello.

Ambas se fueron a acostarse, pero Marie no durmió por pensar que ya no hay marcha atrás en el relato.

**V**

—Estoy muy ansiosa de ver a la pequeña Liena nuevamente, solo que no esperaba estas circunstancias —lo decía mientras apreciaba una foto suya de pequeña.

En el mismo vagón donde estaba viajando, había una chica que le dio seguimiento desde Michigan.

Lana ya estaba preparada para estos casos, es por eso que las pocas veces que iba, hacía varias paradas.

—Según lo que tengo entendido, ella sabe algo sobre nuestro Grial, pocas veces viaja de Estado a Estado. Esta vez no se le perderá el rastro —lo dijo con mucha confianza la chica de cabellos negros...


	5. El romanticismo de aquellos tiempos 1

**I**

—Liena... no vengas tan tarde... por favor —aún tenía en cuenta lo que le dijo su hermana.

—Descuida mamá, vendré temprano —dijo Liena que estaba esperando a que el autobús de la escuela se aparque frente a ella.

Marie estaba muy preocupada por cómo se tomaría el relato cuando se lo termine de contar. Había bastantes posibilidades de que no sea bueno el recibimiento de ello.

—Adiós mamá —movió su mano y subió al autobús.

Le correspondió de la misma manera a su hija y vio como el transporte escolar se perdía al doblar por una calle.

Se sentó en medio de la entrada de su casa, tenía que estar en su trabajo antes de las ocho y media para justificar su falta del día de ayer.

Había desayunado a medias por todo lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos de su vida. Si tan solo hubiese cambiado su apellido como lo hizo con su edad.

Subió a su coche y se fue al nro. 494 de la calle State, trabajaba como recepcionista para una revista de variedades.

Se aparcó con paciencia y bajó de la misma manera. Al entrar mostró su identificación y fue directamente donde su jefe. No hubo problemas por esa falta y fue a trabajar.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué lo puedo atender? ... entiendo... pasaré su llamada directamente con ellos... que tenga buen día —dijo Marie al contestar un teléfono. Colgó y contestó nuevamente—. Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle? ... por ahora ese rubro está ocupado, la revista informará si se necesitan editores, gracias.

Las llamadas eran una cosa, porque las personas que entraban solían ser las más difíciles. Había veces donde le reclamaban cosas a ella como si fuera la culpable, pero la experiencia le había dado paciencia.

Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, su turno terminaba, pero antes de que se fuera tuvo una última llamada.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? ... ¿L-Lana? —se quedó sorprendida, pero prosiguió—. ¿Ya estás acá? ... ¿Entonces tardarás más? ... entiendo —en ese momento pasaba el supervisor—. Gracias por su preferencia, adiós.

Marie se notaba ansiosa, no dejaba a sus manos quietas. Se fue con prisa a la escuela de su hija, no lo había planeado, pero el tono en que le habló por teléfono no era normal.

**II**

—¡¿Mamá?! —se quedó muy sorprendida al ver el coche de su madre aparcado y con su ella sacando su mano por la ventana.

Liena y su amiga se acercaron al coche. Había notado algo inquieta a su madre mientras desayunaban.

—Hola mamá —dijo de manera alegre.

—Hola señora M. —Lina respondía con confianza.

—Pasaba por aquí y dije: ¡¿Por qué no llevarlas a casa si tengo tiempo?! —les respondió de una manera extraña—. ¿Tenían otros planes? —se dio cuenta que no actuaba normal.

—No... no es eso... es algo... sorpresivo tenerte aquí de imprevisto —dijo Liena mostrándose algo confundida.

Su madre se dio cuenta de ello, actuó de manera alterada, debía calmarse. Dio un suspiro antes de hablarles otra vez.

—Solo pasé por aquí, nada más —ahora se notaba deprimida.

—Descuide señora M. no teníamos planeado nada más que caminar a casa. Llega justo a tiempo, las clases de gimnasia fueron agotadoras —hablaba mientras entraba al coche junto a Liena.

—Sí... llegas en el momento preciso... mamá —la miraba por el retrovisor.

Lina era la que iniciaba las charlas contando cosas de su escuela como lo que les dieron en la cafetería o como se esparcía el rumor de que una profesora estaba acostándose con un profesor en las aulas cuando todos se iban.

Liena y su madre se daban miradas de saber que les pasaba, pero actuaban normal con su invitada.

Su amiga de Liena vivía en la vigésima primera calle de Salem del este nro. 212, era tres calles más a la suya en paralelo a la calle de ellas que vivían en la vigésima calle nro. 360.

Lina se despidió de ellas con confianza, su madre estaba justo en la entrada de su casa. Le agradeció desde donde estaba a Marie por llevar a su hija.

—Deberíamos visitarlas uno de estos días, la señora Sam es amable y divertida —miraba lo que pasaba en el vecindario.

—Lo sé cariño... —no sabía como comenzar, pero lo hizo— me he sentido un poco mal... y tuve... digamos que una mala corazonada.

—No te preocupes, lo noté desde el desayuno, pero no te dije nada porque quizás sería algo breve —la abrazó desde atrás y le dio un beso en su mejilla—, no es tu culpa, solo eres una buena madre que tiene mucha carga y más con lo que me estás contando.

Eso acción le recordó a ella, pero con cuatro años y despertándola de lo cansada que estaba por el trabajo y la escuela nocturna. Lo hacía con tanta inocencia y cariño que no podía enojarse con ella.

Las horas pasaban entre charlas, tareas y actividades en el hogar. Sin pensarlo ya eran las ocho de la noche.

Ya habiendo cenado media hora antes, Marie decidió comenzar el relato más temprano. No era necesario que fuera más tarde.

—Después de que esos hombres dieran una charla, la familia siguió su camino hacia ese bosque donde había un lugar especial para el pícnic... —encendió la fogata mientras nuevamente relataba.

**III**

El camino no era tan lejano, solo que al llegar habían también personas como ellos que aprovecharon esos días para recreación familiar.

El bosque tenía una entrada que te dirigía cerca a un lago, cerca al lago habían varias mesas para campistas.

—¡Corran! ¡No quiero perder esa mesa libre! —dijo la pequeña rubia que puso el mantel ahí mismo.

Solo Leni y Lincoln la seguían con ese entusiasmo, se podría decir que son los únicos que la podían calmar, sus demás hermanas la ignoraban porque, a pesar de haber cambiado bastante, sigue teniendo una actitud engreída, que para todos, es difícil que se le quite.

Ya ordenado todo, la señora Rita sacó los platos y comenzó a servir los emparedados. Lori y Luna ayudaban a su madre.

El señor Lynn estaba con Lana diciéndole que en estas temperaturas heladas es difícil pescar a no ser que fueran esquimales.

Lynn estaba hablándole a su hermano sobre muchas cosas de la escuela, pero el no escuchaba por estar mirando de lejos a Leni que junto a Lola servían el chocolate caliente.

Luan estaba haciendo reír a la pequeña Lily con su marioneta. Últimamente la pequeña rubiecita pasa más tiempo con su hermana comediante.

La pequeña Lisa solo estaba sentada en la orilla del lago admirando la nieve que caía y algo pensativa.

—¿Qué haces Lisa? —le preguntó Lana.

—Aprecio la precipitación de pequeños cristales los cuales adquieren forma con características de fractales —se dio cuenta que no entendió nada—. Estoy apreciando los copos de nieve —le respondió con su respectivo ceceo.

—Ok... vamos a comer, mamá nos llama —dijo la pequeña rubia a su hermana.

Lisa se levantó muy confundida, pero decidió olvidar lo que en realidad pensaba.

—¡Hey! Yo quería sentarme con el apestoso —dijo Lynn haciendo un puchero porque quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

—Descuida —se levanta—, yo me sentaré al frente —lo dijo muy sonriente.

Lincoln no opina nada al respecto, pues aquello era mejor para mirar a su querida hermana sin tener que parecer menos indiscreto.

Todos están muy felices por ello, pero más lo es la pequeña Lola. Realmente deseaba salir y estar al aire libre en ese invierno.

Pero algo le daba más alivio a la pequeña Lola, eso era que por lo menos debido a esto sus hermanas olvidarían algunos problemas en casa y una que otra opinión sobre Leni y Lincoln.

—Antes de partir la tarta, deberían agradecer a su hermana Lola, ya que sin su capricho —su hija lo miró con molestia—, ¡digo! Ahínco, no podríamos pasar una salida familiar de los pocas que tendremos conforme avanzan los años.

Eso les hizo recordar a ellos que Lori se iría a la universidad este año, es por eso que esos pequeños momentos valían la pena.

Al terminar de comer todos se fueron a caminar por allí o jugar. Leni se fue con Lincoln a conversar cerca de la orilla. Ambos habían rechazado el ir con Lynn o con Lori.

La mayor ya no decía nada, pasaban muchas cosas en su mente que trataba de ellos, pero por en estos momentos pensaba que quizás Lincoln la esté preparando para que no le afectara su despedida. Eso debía ser.

—Linky, ¿qué opinas de la nieve? ¿Te gusta? ¿O te molesta? —le preguntó con inocencia.

—Me gusta porque con ella podemos hacer figuras de nieve, si quieres puedo hacerte un muñeco... bueno, si no te molesta —le dijo con algo de timidez.

Eso emocionó a Leni que aceptó sin pensarlo, en ese instante el chico de los cabellos blancos con la ayuda de Lana y Lynn que se acercaron a ver que hacía lo hizo en un santiamén.

Sin pensarlo busco ramas para ponerles brazos, rocas pequeñas para que sean botones y nariz, le puso su bufanda y se quitó los botones de la manga de su chaqueta para que sean los ojos del muñeco.

—Es muy bonito Linky, gracias Lana y Lynn —su sonrisa era muy angelical.

Lana y Lynn dijeron que no era nada y sin que lo prevean ambas comenzaron a arrojarse bolas de nieve, pero se alejaron para no arruinar el muñeco.

—Creo que le falta algo —dijo Leni con seriedad.

—¿S-Sí? Pensé que estaba bien —eso lo apenó.

Se sacó sus gafas y se las puso sobre el muñeco. Eso la hizo sonreír y abrazar a su hermano.

—Ahora el muñeco se ve más bonito, hay que dejarlo así —decía con mucha emoción—. Para que sepan que estuvimos aquí, aparte tengo mis gafas de aviador con mi casco.

Lincoln no quería recordarle que el verano o cualquier persona que venga arruinaría el muñeco, pero el rostro de su hermana no le permitía arruinar el momento.

—Tienes razón Leni —dijo eso y tomó una madera que estaba tirada por allí y con una roca le puso sus nombres—. Ahora sí sabrán que estuvimos y dejamos nuestra huella.

—Una de amor —le dijo al oído.

Aquella palabra lo sonrojo mucho e hizo que mirara a otro lado para que ella no se riera. Leni le dio un beso en su mejilla que lo terminó de volver un tomate. Se fue corriendo a mojarse su rostro con el agua del lago, pero eso lo hizo gritar del frío.

Lola apreciaba lo que hicieron de lejos, no había nadie viendo alrededor de ellos y si había alguien ella con su actitud engreída lo llamaba hasta que, por motivos de molestia, iba donde estaba ella.

—Amor... ¿No extrañas a tu padre? —era algo que ella le había dicho que tomara de tema en una conversación.

—Sí... lo extraño mucho... dio su vida en la Gran guerra y similar o más por servir a nuestro país, también a mis hermanas qu estuvieron como enfermeras voluntarias en la última guerra en Europa —eso la hizo ponerse algo melancólica.

—Sé que es muy triste eso, ya no tener ni un familiar con el que creciste en este mundo, es por eso que debemos ir a ese retiro y escuchar sus propuestas... por lo menos para pensar en algo mejor para nosotros y la generación venidera —dijo eso y miró a sus hijos.

Ambos tenían familiares que perecieron en distintas guerras, pero estas últimas dadas antes de la mitad del siglo fueron un antes y un después en la vida de distintas personas.

Los relatos de historia contaban las hazañas de grandes civilizaciones, generales, soldados y más, pero en la práctica era distinto.

No era lindo recibir el uniforme con flores y una carta, no era nada agradable saber que el cuerpo de tu hijo no está con el ejército de tu país.

Tú país se jacta de las victorias, pero carga consigo miles de almas perecidas en combate, perecidas por motivos de infiltración, enfermedades por estar en territorios desconocidos. Y eso que no contamos a los civiles en medio de la guerra porque ellos son otra tragedia. Todavía había romanticismo en la armada de cada Nación.

Ambos solo miraron a sus hijos pasándola bien, pensaron que un mundo, así como el que les dijeron en esa tarima no podía ser algo falaz. Ambos guardaron bien los folletos y se prometieron ir con su familia, aunque a ellos no les interesara lo más mínimo.

Esa poca importancia se podía ejemplificar en la forma que Leni y Lincoln veían el mundo en estos momentos. Todo era romance...


	6. El romanticismo de aquellos tiempos 2

**I**

La furgoneta se mantenía en marcha nuevamente al hogar de la familia Loud, esta vez Lincoln se sentó junto a su hermana pálida. Como algo fuera de lo común, la madre se sentó con ellos. La mayor de todos estaba de copiloto, su padre miraba el camino algo pensativo.

—Mamá, ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Leni con preocupación.

—Sí... solo me siento algo agotada, mamá ya está algo anciana —no quería causar preocupación con su actitud melancólica.

—No, tú te ves bien a tu edad —le replicó la segunda hija mayor con una sonrisa que aseguraba inocencia.

Pocos coches habían en esas horas por la autopista, el camino a casa se sentía algo extraño. Sus padres permanecían en silencio, él único ruido era Lynn fastidiando a Lincoln y Lucy. Llegaron a la casa sin prisa.

—Niños, deben darle las gracias a su hermana Lola, si no fuera por ella no hubiésemos tenido una salida familiar agradable... —dudaba de lo último con lo que se puso a reflexionar.

—No es nada, era lo mínimo que podían hacer por nosotros —dijo con una actitud soberbia, la mayoría de sus hermanas suspiró con enojo por esa forma de responder.

Lori y Luna fueron de manera veloz al segundo piso para cambiarse y escuchar lo que la radio transmitiera en estas horas que daban paso a la noche.

—_El senado americano espera ratificar un tratado de paz con Jap..._ —Luan cambiaba de emisora— _la República Democrática Alemana se niega a que la ONU intervenga para las elecciones lib..._ —se mantuvo cambiando— _ahora, les dejamos con lo mejor del repertorio Jazz y Blues de..._ —no se pudo escuchar lo del locutor.

—¡Déjalo ahí! —dijeron sus hermanos.

Hasta altas horas de la noche sintonizaron solo música, mas no todos escuchaban lo sintonizado, estaban en sus propios pensamientos.

El padre y la madre de esa familia preparaban la cena y conversaban de una manera más tranquila sobre lo de esos hombres. No eran los únicos al tocar ese tema porque la pequeña Lisa quedó con muchas dudas, pero solo podía formular cosas hipotéticas.

Lynn lanzaba su pelota de béisbol a su hermano y este se la devolvía, la joven castaña no podía dejar de practicar algún deporte, menos cuando posiblemente sea llamada para jugar las interestatales.

Lincoln lanzaba y sonreía porque miraba como su hermana Leni tenía en sus piernas a su Lori, con quien practicaba el hacer trenzas para matar el tiempo. Leni le guiñó un ojo a Lincoln, lo cual hizo que el chico se sintiera seguro.

Las demás se mantenían recostadas una de la otra mientras dejaban que la calefacción las mantenga en calor.

—Lincoln, ¿podrías dejar de sonreír a Leni por unos momentos y concentrarte? —le dijo su hermana castaña con molestia.

—¡Eh! N-No estaba mirándola... estaba desconcentrado m-mirando al... vacío —dijo con algo de susto.

—Tranquilo, solo necesito que me entregues con precisión y fuerza la pelota —su tono de voz y palabras mostraba su actitud competitiva.

Por un momento Lincoln pensó que Lynn se había dado cuenta, pero en realidad no le daba importancia a lo que hiciera su hermano con tal de que la ayudara, de manera precisa, ignoraba el significado de esas miradas.

—Hora de cenar, niños —dijo la madre a sus hijos.

Como si fuera una competencia, todos se sentaron en tiempo récord para la cena. Tuvieron que irse a lavar las manos y volver.

—Mamá, literalmente no has tocado tu plato, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lori con una ligera preocupación.

—Estoy pensando, solo eso —empezó a coger con el tenedor una parte de la cena.

—Creo que exageras —señaló Luna a Lori—, algunas veces se nos puede ir el apetito, sis.

—Lo digo porque desde el pícnic noto así a mamá —le respondió con molestia y algo fastidiada.

—No es para tanto niñas —respondió al notar una creciente preocupación de ellas y los demás.

—No hay porque alarmarse, su madre solo está pensativa —hizo un alto al escándalo que estaban iniciando por la preocupación.

Algunas le respondieron a su padre de que su madre no se notaba bien, y siguieron diciéndole que él tampoco se notaba bien.

La cena terminó con risas porque exageraron de más, Lincoln y Leni se ofrecieron para lavar los trastes, casi todos contentos con la voluntad de sus hermanitos... Lola solo lanzó un suspiro.

Se quedó sentada en la escalera, ni Lincoln ni Leni ni sus demás hermanas notaron que estaba allí.

—Creo que ya está —dijo Lincoln que terminaba de secar con un trapo los últimos platos.

—Falta solo una cosa más, Linky —no esperó y le dio un beso en sus labios.

Leni se inclinó solo un poco, su hermanito ya no era tan bajito. Lincoln recibió sin tanto sonrojo o nerviosismo el beso de esta ocasión.

El momento fue interrumpido por la radio que permanecía encendida, pero sintonizando música del momento.

Aquellos hermanos se separaron de manera lenta, pero sin dejar el asombro después de cada beso porque para ellos era algo que los ensimismaba y despejaba de todo entorno. Agregando otra cosa que era el creer que cada vez que se daban ese muestra de afecto, sentían que su amor se reafirmaba más y más...

—Ven —le tomó la mano—, vamos a bailar —lo conducía a la sala.

—P-Pero Leni... yo no sé —se sentía avergonzado.

—Sepas o no, bailaremos, después de todo nadie nos ve —dijo en voz baja y sin dejar de sonreír.

Lola no entendió el repentino cambio de estancia, se acercó en silencio y vio como Leni le daba indicaciones a Lincoln de cómo tomar a su pareja.

La muchacha rubia hizo que su hermano le tomara la cintura con su mano izquierda y con su derecha tomara su mano izquierda, ella tomó con su mano derecha el hombro de él.

En ese momento la canción terminaba y empezaba una que a Leni le fascinaba.

—Entonces... sígueme el paso, Linky —lo decía sonriendo con una dulzura desbordante.

—Lo que digas... Leni —estaba preso por aquel rostro que le decía que después de todo amarse es algo bello.

—_Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose..._ —sonaba la vie en rose en la radio.

Tal vez las cosas en la habitación de sus padres era de reflexión, ver las cosas en retrospectivas. Sus hermanas ya estaban durmiendo o quizás haciendo cosas suyas. Todo el mundo tenía problemas o... ¿el mundo de esas personas tenía problemas?

—Siento un poco de frío —dijo Lincoln que le seguía el paso a Leni.

—Ups, debí secarme las manos bien —observó que mojó parte de la ropa de su hermano.

—Descuida... solo quería hablar —la miraba con una sonrisa sincera, luego le hizo una pregunta—. ¿Lo hago bien?

—Por supuesto —no mentía al expresar eso.

De un momento para el otro, Leni posó su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln.

—Recuerdo mi baile de primaria, lo hice horrible —se mantenía hablando acostada en el hombro—. Pero ahora contigo, sé que lo haré mejor cuando me toque el baile de graduación —mostró una gran sonrisa.

—Sé que lo harás —le tomó su mejilla.

Leni tomó su mano, le dio un beso en el dorso y siguieron bailando por algunos minutos más.

Lola no dejaba de observarlos, los comparaba con sus padres. Todos alguna vez habían visto a sus padres bailar de esa manera y darse esas miradas con palabras. Eso era el romanticismo de ese tiempo...

**II**

—Y así aquellos chicos terminaron el día —lo decía mirando al techo encubriendo su nostalgia.

—Mamá, ¿te has dado cuenta que son hermanos? —dijo Liena con algo de incomodidad.

Marie se dio cuenta de la expresión de su hija, ya temía aquello, pero el relato debía seguir. Del amor al odio... ¿habría un solo paso? ¿Ese paso sería el odio a la existencia misma?

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien —se lo dijo con tristeza—, pero ahí no acaba, debo seguir.

Liena se sentó acomodó de una mejor manera en su asiento, por más que aquello le sorprendiera por la forma en que lo contaba Marie, tenía que escuchar porque después de todo sabría el pasado de su madre.

**III**

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, ya había terminado su turno, pero aún así, Lynn no iba desistir en buscar algo que no encajaba en las pistas de esa nueva secta.

Tomó las llaves de su coche, pero no se dirigió a su casa. Se desvió por un camino que la llevaba al cementerio local.

Al estacionarse cerca de la entrada, tocó las rejas, no sin antes encender un cigarrillo. Su amigo, que era el sepulturero y guardián del cementerio, le abrió la entrada.

—Deberías dejar de fumar cigarrillos, niña —le dijo aquel hombre que denotaba senectud.

—Lo que sea —dijo con un humor de pocos amigos.

Ya no se recogía el cabello, a veces ni se daba cuenta que estaba un poco despeinada, solo usaba la mayoría del tiempo sus pantalones y chaqueta de servicio. Portaba sus armas reglamentarias.

Desde hace años que el sepulturero no nota nada de optimismo en las expresiones de la castaña, en la que era catalogada como la deportista promesa de Royal Woods.

Antes de llegar al lugar de siempre, el sepulturero se separó de ella. No era necesario hacerle compañía, lo último que mostraba era miedo.

Al pararse frente a cuatro lápidas juntas y dos alejadas un poco más, se arrodilló.

—No pensé tener que madurar tan rápido, chicos —sonreía de manera no sincera—. Realmente no sé si en verdad he madurado.

Y se quedó allí por unas horas para recordar los buenos tiempos con sus hermanos, para recordar por esos largos minutos cuando todos estaban vivos y la locura no impregnaba la mente de la ciudad...


	7. Un paso y origen

**I**

—Lo que menos necesito es un sermón, Luna —estaba molesta por el recibimiento.

—No es eso, sis —se sentó a su lado en el sofá—. Todo lo que sucede en estos momentos… no me trae buenos recuerdos —encendió la radio para apaciguar el ambiente.

Hace unos minutos había llegado, se quedó cerca de una hora y media en el cementerio, más de lo usual. Al entrar se encontró con su hermana preocupada, eso ya era algo poco ordinario.

—Pensé que Lucy o Luan eran las "madres" —estaba de mal humor.

—Chica, todas podemos preocuparnos —miró a la puerta—, en especial la más preocupada es Lana.

Recordó lo rápido que asimiló su hermana todo lo que pasó. No era para menos, se había llevado la peor parte junto a su otra hermana. Quizás era ese sexto sentido que tienen las hermanas gemelas, pero Lana sufría tanto como ella la huida, esa acción marcó un antes y después en todas.

—Voy a ver a Lily —dejó su mal genio de lado.

Luna solo observó como se fue lentamente al segundo piso, planeaba quedarse un rato más en el sofá escuchando la radio. Lo único que le daba calma y traía buenos recuerdos.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y vio a su hermana menor durmiendo junto a Luan que estaba sentada a su lado, se dio cuenta que Luan la miraba, la expresión de preocupación de su hermana mayor desaparecía. Cerraron la puerta con lentitud.

—Estábamos preocupadas —dijo mientras caminaban a la habitación de su hermana.

—Solo me quedé un rato más recordando viejos tiempos —estaba con la mano en sus bolsillos y con una sensación de vergüenza.

—El querer mirar hacia atrás no te hace alguien inmadura —hicieron un alto, miró a su hermana—, yo sé que es difícil aceptar, han pasado más de diez años y hay momentos donde pienso que todo esto debe ser un mal sueño —reanudó el paso—. Fue algo que estaba fuera de nuestras manos.

—Quién pensaría que esos tipos cambiarían a muchas personas —expresó con tristeza.

—Nadie vivió lo que ellos contaron, es por eso que fuimos una presa fácil —abrió la puerta de la habitación—, pero ya sabemos de lo que son capaces.

—Es por eso que no se debe repetir, por eso estoy en la policía —se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio a su hermana mientras pensaba en su compromiso al entrar.

—No es por molestar, pero deberías preocuparte de vez en cuando en tu aspecto, quiero ver a una señorita, no a una desaliñada —se lo dijo con amabilidad y algo de gracia.

Lo tomaba del lado amable porque en la estación solían pensar que tenía problemas. Procedió a descansar para renovar energías y seguir investigando. Luan fue a dejar la chaqueta en el cesto de ropa sucia.

**II**

—¿Qué pasó después de esa noche con ellos? —Liena estaba con mucha curiosidad.

—No mucho, se podría decir que todo iba bien, pero… —miró las llamas del fuego de la chimenea— ¿No te has preguntado por qué la niña los cubría?

—Supongo que la falta de conocimiento, después de todo es una niña que no sabe cómo deben ser las cosas en una relación de hermanos—expresó con firmeza aquello.

—A veces subestimamos a las personas, ya sean menores o muy mayores —nuevamente miró a su hija—. Esa niña estaba consciente de lo que pasaba —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero prosiguió—. Esa niña era fastidiosa, chantajista, egocéntrica y engreída, sin embargo… —sin que su hija lo prevea, iba a continuar con la historia.

**III**

Lola estaba jugando con su juego de té junto a su hermana Lana, su gemela le debía un favor.

—Pensé que Lincoln y Leni te habían enseñado a ya no chantajear —lo dijo con tal de molestarla.

—No le he dicho a papá, mamá y los demás que has metido otro animal a casa, mínimo puedes jugar conmigo, ¿no crees? —lo dijo con seriedad mientras le servía el té de manera imaginaria.

—Buen punto, quién diría que terminarías cubriéndome, tu secreto debió ser sucio para que ya no hagas nada malo —Lana quería aprovechar el momento para fastidiar a su hermana, pero sin malicia de por medio, solo para no aburrirse.

—Es un secreto y punto —dio un suspiro al final.

No hace mucho, Lola fue un problema en la casa, nadie podía hablar de sus secretos porque ella podía llegar a enterarse y usarlo a su favor.

Llegó a un punto donde se hizo detestar por casi todos allí, entonces su hermano tuvo una idea, la cual fue buscar un secreto de ella.

Lo sorprendente era que las niñas en su escuela tenían cierto miedo a Lola por algo que le hizo a una compañera, pero eso que le hizo a la compañera se lo dijo una niña llamada Lindsey Sweetwater. Solo eran rumores, pero Lindsey lo confirmó con lujo de detalles.

Lincoln ese mismo día se lo dijo a Lola, era un secreto algo cruel que superaba a los demás secretos. Ese mismo día Lola se echó la culpa por varias cosas que sus hermanos habían hecho en secreto, Lincoln le dijo que esa era la condición para no revelar el suyo.

Luego de eso le hicieron la ley del hielo, era lo mínimo por fastidiarlos demasiado. Fueron semanas de no tomar en cuenta a la pequeña rubia.

Leni era la que no le encontraba el sentido a eso, es por eso que le pide a Lincoln que ya no le hicieran eso a su hermanita. El peliblanco sabía que eso era lo mínimo por lo que les hizo y por lo que había hecho, pero su hermana mayor lo convenció le dijo que lo que ella hizo no podía ser tan grave como lo que ellos hacen.

Lincoln fue con Leni a la habitación donde se encontraba Lola jugando sola con sus peluches, se notaba muy triste, ni siquiera notó que ellos entraron.

Leni fue la que le dijo que no estaba bien que haya contado sus cosas secretas a papá y mamá, pero que tampoco ellos podían dejar pasar aquello y más cuando se supone que todos eran hermanos y debían ayudarse. Le dijo que le prometa que los secretos deben guardarse y no divulgarse. Lola se alegró al escuchar eso y lo prometió llorando y abrazando a sus dos hermanos. Lincoln nunca le contó a Leni el secreto de Lola, al final era como Leni dijo: "Los secretos deben guardarse y no divulgarse".

Desde ese momento Lola dejó de ser chismosa y chantajista, pero su egocentrismo seguía un poco igual.

—Mejor vete, no quiero que arruines mi fiesta del té —dijo con sus ojos cerrados mientras bebía imaginariamente su taza.

—¡Gracias! ¡Te debo una! —salió corriendo rumbo a la cochera donde tenía escondida a su nueva mascota.

En la habitación de las hermanas mayores, Lori le hablaba a Leni sobre un amigo que quizás le podría interesar.

—Duh, Leni, no seas una chica de casa, debes divertirte, salir con chicos —cruzó sus brazos y miró a otro lado mientras le hablaba—. Solo te veo cosiendo y descosiendo cosas, ayudar a mamá y pasar "todo" el día con Lincoln —eso le exasperaba más.

—¿Es malo que haga eso? —se notaba muy triste.

—No, pero… no es para que desperdicies tu vida, si sigues así, terminarás solo como ama de casa —se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Leni—. También deberías dejar solo a Lincoln, sé que lo quieres mucho, pero él también necesita su espacio y más con la edad que tiene.

—Solo tiene doce —dejó en claro Leni.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que debes dejarlo solo, ya sabes que a esa edad… bueno, todos comenzamos a pasar por una serie de cambios… —necesitaba escoger las palabras correctas para ser entendida— eres una chica bonita y Lincoln puede… confundir algunas cosas… ya sabes —esperaba que comprendiera.

En realidad Leni no entendía tanto, pero para no hacer que su hermana se esfuerce en algo que quizás le tome a ella entender, le contestó con afirmación.

—Espero que con el tiempo lo dejes tranquilo a nuestro hermano y que te preocupes más en ti —le tomó las manos con dulzura.

—C-Claro —respondió vagamente y dudando.

Lori no había prestado tanta atención al tono de voz, lo dejó ahí y siguió hablándole de sus cosas.

Lincoln y Luan estaban ayudando a su mamá en la cocina, o mejor dicho hacían la mayoría de cosas porque la notaban distraída.

—Nosotros podemos solos, mamá —le expresó su hijo.

—Continúen, en unos minutos vengo —se fue a su habitación con prisa.

—Parece que mamá tenía "necesidades" urgentes, ¡jajaja! ¿Entiendes? —le dijo a su hermano.

—Deja esos chistes y ayúdame —solo se notaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Rita entró a su habitación, lo que la tenía hundida en sus pensamientos era decidir si de verdad irían a ese retiro del fin de semana.

—Creo que debemos escucharlos una vez más —le dijo a su esposo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, lo bueno es que una de las chicas también quiere ir —se notaba muy contento.

—En medio de tantas cosas adversas que pasan en varias partes del mundo y posiblemente suceda en nuestro país, la solución vino sin siquiera pedirla —añadió Rita para finalizar la confirmación.

Lori había salido para visitar a una amiga suya, tenía permiso hasta las siete de la noche. Leni solo veía desde su ventana cómo perdía de vista a su hermana mientras avanzaba por las calles.

Triste por lo poco que entendió, salió de su habitación para despejar toda esa charla con su hermana mayor. Pero se cruza con Lincoln en ese momento.

Leni toma de la mano a su hermanito y lo lleva a su habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces lo besa de forma desesperada.

Dejaron la puerta casi abierta por lo que no fue difícil para Lola saber que hacían. Lincoln y Leni pensaban que todas sus hermanas estaban en el primer nivel.

—Yo no quiero alejarme de ti —se notaba muy afligida.

—Yo tampoco —le acarició su mejilla, pero no entendía la repentina tristeza.

La gemela empezaría a recordar cómo descubrió el amor clandestino de sus hermanos, sin embargo, eso no comenzó hace casi un año… eso tuvo tres años de anticipación.

Lincoln tenía ocho años y Leni tenía trece años, de forma gradual su amor se forjaría por cosas tan sencillas. Se formaron de una manera dulce y sin malicia que desembocó en lo clandestino, y más que eso, algo prohibido...


	8. La importancia e inocencia

**I**

**Años antes en el relato**

—No es tan brillante, pero aún yo creo que podrá pasar ese año escolar —aseguraba el señor Lynn.

—Cariño… quisiera tener el mismo optimismo… aún estoy pensando en aquella escuela que nos recomendó el director —le tomó sus manos y recibió un beso por parte de él.

Leni desde que empezó la primaria presentaba un déficit de atención y en los test de inteligencia solía caer por debajo de la media. No faltó nunca el psicólogo que la tildara de idiota.

La joven rubia se esforzaba por dar lo mejor, pero no era lo suficiente para acabar con parte del pesimismo por parte de algunos de sus maestros.

Ella había logrado hacer muchas cosas por la ayuda de su hermana Lori que siempre se preocupaba por ella, pero la misma Lori le dejó en claro que no siempre estaría allí.

Faltaban pocas semanas para los exámenes finales, Leni se esforzaba el doble, pero siempre terminaba llorando por no lograr entender más de la mitad de las cosas en una lección.

—Pobre Leni —expresó Luan con pesar.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, es corta en mente —su hermana la miró con asombro—. Es duro, pero hay admitirlo.

Lynn y Lincoln que estaban jugando en el pasillo, no hicieron oídos sordos a lo dicho por sus hermanas. Lynn dejó a Lincoln por ir a practicar sola algún deporte.

Lincoln no era ajeno a todo lo que rodeaba a su hermana Leni, alguna vez trató de ayudar, pero había sido subestimado por sus hermanas mayores. A veces no comprendía porque su adorada hermana no podía con cosas que para él eran simples.

No preguntó a nadie y fue con ella para darle apoyo, pero eso no fue suficiente. Leni agradeció las intenciones de su hermanito. Él no iba a darse por vencido.

No es que conociera mucho a Leni, ni que fuera su hermana más preciada, sin embargo, sabía que ella solía comprender las cosas con otro nombre o descripciones; por ejemplo, al manubrio del auto ella le decía la "cosa que gira", o algo por el estilo.

Lincoln comenzó a leer los apuntes de historia de Leni y describía a los personajes de una forma algo graciosa, pero precisa para que Leni asocie de forma permanente. Y siguió con las demás clases.

Leni lo tomó como juego y, sin querer, entendió y aprendió muchas cosas. Lincoln estaba alegre de que su hermana lo haya entendido de la mejor forma. Ahora solo faltaba la prueba definitiva.

El día de la entrega de notas, Leni aprobó los exámenes finales y pasó con tranquilidad al siguiente grado. Todos estaban asombrados de las notas de Leni porque usualmente cuando pasaba lo hacía por poco. Nunca pensaron que Lincoln podría ayudar a su hermana, ni ella lo creía al inicio.

Así con el tiempo se fue forjando más la cercanía y el amor de los dos porque ellos tomaron la costumbre de hacer muchas cosas juntos.

Habían pasado dos años después de que Leni comenzó a ser cercana a su hermano. Eran como unos mejores amigos, pero había algo más.

Leni con quince años, comenzaba a ser alguien que sacaba más de un suspiro por parte de los chicos de su escuela y no tardó en tener muchas propuestas para salir a caminar o a algún lado.

Su hermano no evitaba sentirse celoso, pero nada podía hacer, su hermana con el tiempo se alejaría, ya no necesitaba su ayuda porque le había enseñado lo suficiente.

Leni se juntaba con Lori y a algunas amigas de ella para salir con chicos. De un momento a otro llegó a tener un novio. Sin embargo, no se sentía a gusto con su novio y con los anteriores chicos con los que salía.

Cada vez que ella llegaba de una cita con su novio, su hermano trataba de evitarla porque no quería oír lo que contara de él a sus hermanas. Leni no sabía cómo retomar la amistad con su hermano.

Leni no duró tanto con ese chico porque él le terminó. Le dijo a todos que el motivo era que ya no le gustaba y que ella le terminó, pero el verdadero motivo era que Leni no paraba de hablar de su hermano cada vez que podía, y eso aburría al chico, no podía creer que un niño pudiera hacer cosas más sorprendentes que él.

Lincoln un día escuchó por parte de sus hermanas que Leni bajó sus calificaciones y que nuevamente estaba a punto de perder el grado. Sin pensarlo esperó que ella estuviera sola para ayudarla.

Lincoln ya no se divertía tanto enseñándole, se notaba que lo hacía por obligación, eso confundió a Leni.

Los días pasaban y Leni se sentía a gusto nuevamente con la compañía de su hermano, pero con él no era así, solo quería estar lo suficiente como para ayudarla, nada más.

—Linky… ¿te vas tan rápido? —lo dijo triste.

—Pero ya aprendimos algo hoy, y eso es lo que importa —se lo dijo mirando a otro lado.

—¿Acaso ya no quieres ser mi amigo? —se notaba muy acongojada.

—N-No es eso… me refiero a que es normal que nos alejemos, tú eres adolescente, yo solo soy un niño —se lo dijo de la misma forma.

—Pero eso no es necesario para que no podamos ser amigos —respondió con certeza.

—Pero tú conocerás a otros chicos y… y… olvídalo —ya se iba, pero Leni lo tomó de su mano.

—Y ni uno será como tú —sin que lo prevea, le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Lincoln no sabía qué decir, el sonrojo y los titubeos le impedía hilar una oración. Después de unos segundos, se calmó porque Leni lo abrazó.

—No creo que nadie se tome las mismas molestias que tú te tomas conmigo, Linky —le expresó Leni con sinceridad.

—Es que yo soy… tu hermano… —lo dijo muy triste.

—No, es que hay algo más… —lo abrazó con ternura.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se dieran un inocente beso en los labios, todo aconteció en una tarde de estudios en la habitación del chico. No ignoraban lo mal que era eso.

—Sé que está mal, pero cuando estoy contigo siento que eso es absurdo —expresó Leni con mucha firmeza.

—Yo también, pero debemos ser cuidadosos —le tomó su mejilla con ternura, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

Eran muy jóvenes y había momentos donde no se medían y generaban ciertas sospechas algo "absurdas" por parte de sus hermanas.

Pero así fue cómo se formó ese amor prohibido nacido de la inocencia, el enorme cariño y el estar con esa persona en las malas…

**II**

—… Sinceramente no sé exactamente en qué momento se enamoraron esos chicos —respondió para saciar la curiosidad de su hija.

—Bueno… no es que importe tanto —se notaba algo insatisfecha.

—Pero sí sé cuando una de sus hermanas se enteró de eso —se notó que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Liena solo escuchaba el relato, pero en sí no se formulaba nada o analizaba, solo preguntaba alguna cosa que le parecía fuera de lugar como el que esos hermanos se hayan enamorado. Solo esperaba que su madre llegara a la parte donde aparecía en escena.

Marie sabía que Liena esperaría que se nombrar en la historia, pero así no sería hasta el final. Solo debía esperar a que ella comprendiera y aceptara su origen.

**III**

**Un año antes en el relato**

La pequeña Lola Loud poco después de haber sido pasado por la ley del hielo impuesta por sus hermanos, en esos momentos pasaba por un resfriado que terminó siendo fiebre alta.

La fiebre se dio un día antes de que todos fueran de visita donde vivía su abuelo. Pero en esos momentos había disminuido un poco la temperatura en ella.

Lincoln se ofreció para cuidar a su hermana, porque parecía que ninguna de sus hermanas quisiera quedarse con ella, eso se debía a que aún no estaban de acuerdo con quitarle la ley del hielo.

Sin dudarlo, Leni se ofrece también para cuidar a su hermana, con eso se resolvía el problema y ya no había de qué preocuparse.

Toda la mañana la pasaron al lado de ella, le contaban historias y le pasaban un paño húmedo en su frente.

La pequeña Lola hasta ese momento no se había sentido tan consentida, atendida y querida. Sus padres no tenían la culpa de estar ocupados todo el día y que la crianza recayera en algunas hermanas mayores o en Lincoln.

Después de que le dieran algunos medicamentos y una sopa caliente, Lola cayó en un sueño un poco profundo. Leni le dijo a Lincoln que Lola ahora solo necesitaba un buen descanso. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y tomó de la mano a Lincoln para llevarlo a otro lado.

Lola se despertó mucho mejor, no creyó que estar enferma le daría unos momentos agradables con sus hermanos. Necesitaba ver a sus hermanos y decirles lo mucho que los quería, por eso se levantó, abrió su puerta con lentitud para sorprenderlos.

Al caminar por el pasadizo con dirección a la escalera, se dio cuenta que la puerta de una habitación estaba semiabierta. No pensaba acercarse, pero unas risitas hicieron que quiera saber qué pasaba.

No quería saber qué hacían, solo quería verlos. Mientras más se acercaba, se notaba que hablaban con pausas, parecía que se tomaban unos segundos para responder.

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero un simple diálogo hizo que la curiosidad le ganara.

—Estás haciéndolo mejor que antes, Linky —se podía notar orgullo en su voz.

—G-Gracias, pero no lo haría bien si t… —no lo dejó terminar su oración.

Lola se quedó paralizada al ver como su hermana tenía a su hermano besándola. Leni estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y Lincoln sobre sus piernas para que sus rostros estuvieran a una altura similar.

Se notaba el sonrojo en sus rostros, pero no solo había eso, se notaba lo alegres que estaban, se notaba lo felices que estaban juntos.

Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, pero se fue como llegó. Se acostó en su cama, pensó en la promesa que les hizo. Ella ya sabía que eso no era algo que estaba bien, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por lo que les prometió.

Al notarlos tan felices y algo indiscretos, decidió cubrirlos porque para ella eran las personas que le alegraban el día siempre y quería mucho…

**IV**

—En sí la niña pensaba que eso se terminaría cuando la hermana mayor se diera cuenta que todo eso era solo un buen recuerdo, se fuera de allí y aprendiera por sí misma en la vida —miró a la fogata—. Pero ella no se esperaba que las cosas cambiaran repentinamente —se mantuvo mirando a la fogata.

—¿Por qué tan repentinamente? —se notaba que le había picado la curiosidad.

—Te lo contaré mañana… siento que no hayas podido ir al concierto con Lina —se lo dijo con culpa.

—Descuida, esta historia es tu pasado… es más importante —se lo decía con sinceridad.

—Gracias hija —se levantó de su asiento para ir a su alcoba.

Marie subió la escalera con Liena abrazándola. Empezaba a recordar que Lana iba a arribar más tarde de lo esperado.

**V**

Un nuevo día era en la ciudad de Royal Woods, Lynn había salido temprano para ir a su trabajo. Luna recién salía con dirección a su trabajo. Lucy tenía días libres, pero ya estaba despierta haciendo los quehaceres del hogar.

En tanto Luan trataba de que la joven Lily hablara y dijera que sentía en esos momentos, sin embargo, se notaba que la menor estaba muy en shock por los recuerdos del pasado.

Luan se fue del cuarto para subirle el desayuno. Lily se cubrió de pies a cabeza con su cobija y empezó a temblar porque su mente la llevaba a ese lugar donde le intentaron lavar el cerebro, o eso creía…


	9. La necesidad de despejarse

**I**

Se destapó un poco, se le notaban las ojeras, desde hace varias noches que no puede dormir bien. Ella se esfuerza por caer en sueño, pero sabe que poco puede hacer con eso. Sus traumas algún día aflorarían, ese día ya había llegado.

Terminó por sentarse y recargarse con el respaldar, no fue difícil percatarse de que el día estaba nublado. La luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana, que más parecía un tragaluz, era la que ayudaba en la iluminación.

Dicha semioscuridad que inundaba la habitación causaba que se sintiera intimidada de salir de su litera.

Decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama, se disponía a levantarse para desayunar y olvidar todo lo sucedido esos días.

Un ruido hizo que se mantuviera alerta, miró a ambos lados de la habitación, su respiración se tornaba agitada como si hubiese corrido, empezaba a sudar al creer que algo entraría por la puerta.

Un pájaro había impactado con la ventana al verse por el reflejo de la misma. Al percatarse de que todo era algo casual, decidió salir con dirección al baño.

Abrió el grifo, con sus dos manos acumuló buena cantidad de agua y se la echó en el rostro. Sus manos frotaban de arriba hacia abajo con relativa fuerza.

Miró al espejo para confirmar si se le había quitado el rostro de cansancio. No está segura si fue su imaginación, pero al mirarse se dio cuenta de una sombra detrás suyo.

**II**

En la habitación del hotel, Lana estaba cambiándose de manera tranquila. Sabía que no tardarían en dar con su ubicación.

Estaba emocionada de poder ver a Liena nuevamente, pero sabía también lo que estaba en juego, y más cuando la antigua secta estaba resurgiendo.

Se colocó lo último del labial y decidió salir con una maleta diferente a la que vino.

Al dejar su llave en la recepción, miró a los ojos al recepcionista mientras le daba unos billetes de 50 y 20 dólares. Él guardó los billetes con los demás de la caja mientras miraba a la puerta de ingreso, retornó su mirada a ella.

—Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto —mostraba una agradable sonrisa.

Una mujer estaba pasando cerca de la entrada del hotel, se podía apreciar que claramente buscaba a alguien.

Al lado de ella, una mujer con unos jeans ajustados y con un cinturón, una blusa holgada, labios rojos, pestañas grandes, cabello rubio ondeado, pañuelo en su cuello, gafas oscuras, tacos altos y dos maletas de color rosa. Hizo el alto a una taxi y le dijo que la llevara a la estación de trenes.

—Por poco —miraba a la chica por la ventana que se quedaba atrás mientras el taxi avanzaba.

**III**

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Luan.

No escuchó respuesta alguna del ruido que provino del baño. Con Lily en ese estado no podía darse el lujo de preguntar en ocasiones. Subió con prisa de la cocina al segundo nivel.

La puerta estaba semiabierta, la abrió con lentitud y vio que su hermana estaba sentada dentro de la bañera con su mirada perdida fijada en el suelo.

—Lily… ¿qué te pasó? —trató de acercarse lentamente a ella.

La adolescente no le respondía, se notaba muy ahondada en sus pensamientos, si es que pensaba en algo. Pero un toque en su hombro la regresó a ese momento.

—Las cosas de ese lugar fueron muy horribles… no pensé que le harían eso a niños como yo en ese entonces… —el terror cubría todo su rostro.

Se arrodilló y tomó su rostro con delicadeza e hizo que la mirara, necesitaba saber qué le pasó exactamente.

El FBI investigó mucho sobre lo sucedido, pero algunas cosas escapaban de su conocimiento, sobre todo lo que sucedió con infantes como Lily que fueron dejados con traumas. Ni uno de esos chicos podía decir lo que les sucedió, solían llorar, asustarse, caer inconscientes o caer en la negación.

—¿Qué sucedió allí? Dímelo ahora que estamos solas —trataba de no ser tan exigente.

—Nada… no pasó nada —fue lo que dijo al instante que se incorporaba y salía del baño. Se podía notar muy triste.

Lily era de las que estaba en constante negación, pero no negaba con sus acciones o palabras que ella había sido víctima de un intento de lavado de cerebro. El problema radicaba cuando se le preguntaba de manera directa.

**IV**

Marie estaba de salida en su trabajo, encendió su coche para regresar a casa. Esta vez Liena prepararía la cena porque salió tarde para cubrir horas.

Ya era veintitrés de junio, no faltaba tanto para que sea veintisiete y celebrar el cumpleaños de Liena. Debía apresurarse para el relato, pero ella tenía esperanzas de que Lana esté con ella en estos momentos para ayudarla en eso.

Al estar a seis calles de su hogar, vio a una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro que caminaba en dirección opuesta a la suya. Algo le decía que la había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba.

Se aparcó en la entrada, por esta ocasión no dejaría el coche en la cochera. Al abrir la puerta, Liena la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla. No dejaba de pensar en la mujer que vio.

**V**

Luan dejó a Lily al cuidado de Lucy porque había ido a una reunión en la casa de uno de los chicos que sobrevivió a todo ese terror de la secta.

Al llegar vio muchos rostros más jóvenes que ella, se notaban las marcas de la tortura.

Darcy Helmandollar, Clare, Lacey St. Clair, Jordan chico y chica, Lindsey Sweetwater, Liam, Pam y Stevie Fox, Haiku y algunos más.

Todos se encontraban sentados con una mirada apagada, esperando que Pam o Stevie iniciaran la sesión.

—Gracias por venir, Luan —fueron las palabras de Haiku.

—No es nada, mi hermana se ha vuelto peor, no puedo dejarla salir fácilmente porque relaciona todo con… ya sabes —procuraba no alzar la voz y tratar de no hablar de más—. Tampoco puedo dejar la oportunidad de saber más a fondo los problemas y apoyarlos.

Stevie iba a dar por iniciada la sesión, pero el comportamiento de Jordan le llamó la atención, se notaba muy ansiosa.

—¿A-Alguien sabe que es de Mollie? —la preocupación en su voz era muy notoria.

—Lo siento, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde hace meses —le respondió Liam muy acongojado.

A todos les apenaba ver a Liam así, de la noche a la mañana su amiga se había ido, y sin resolver sus problemas. Tuvo que aceptar que no todos podían soportar aquello.

—Mollie estaba empeorando, Liam ya no pudo controlarla, los ataques de paranoia se hacían constantes en la noche… se supo que había tomado un tren, pero no se sabe exactamente a qué lugar porque no había registro de ella —le contaba en voz baja Haiku a Luan.

Pam alzó un poco la voz para iniciar la sesión con los que habían ido por esta primera ocasión.

—No es necesario decir por qué estamos aquí —miró a Luan—. Te agradecemos por tomarte la molestia de ocupar el lugar de tu hermana para acompañarnos —hizo que Luan le respondiera con una leve sonrisa— le cedo la palabra a mi hermano.

—Lo que buscamos en sí es tratar de recordar esos fatídicos sucesos y poder superarlo juntos —miró a todos antes de seguir—. Ha pasado más de una década… es la primera vez que nos reunimos juntos, siempre era con la policía o con psicólogos y psiquiatras —todos se sintieron un poco mal al notar que el problema era colectivo.

La reunión tomó su rumbo y Luan pudo percatarse de la dificultad de todos allí para poder hablar.

**VI**

La muchacha de cabello rubio oscuro, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque.

No hace más de medio año que había llegado a esa ciudad de Oregon. Necesitaba olvidar los problemas, necesitaba olvidar su pasado, aunque eso incluyera a sus amigos y familia.

Su nombre era Mollie y había sido una de las víctimas del intento de lavado de cerebro por parte de esa secta que mantuvo bajo su yugo a la ciudad de Royal Woods.

Irse a vivir a uno de los Estados más alejados de su Estado natal era lo que había estado pensando desde hace años, pero no podía hacerlo por su familia, Liam y el apoyo que recibía. Sin embargo, su problema se agravaba más de lo sospechado, y para no causar problemas, se fue de manera escondida.

Sus problemas se agravaron más debido a que fue la primera de todos en Royal Woods en enterarse de que la secta se mantenía en vigencia.

Todo afloraba en ella y, por el bien de ella y los demás, decidió irse. Le era imposible olvidar, más que nada, a sus amigos. Todos compartían ese lazo invisible del horror.

Encendió un cigarrillo y trató de mantener su mente despejada. Necesitaba buscar un empleo porque el dinero se le agotaba.

Un poste de alumbrado eléctrico iluminaba donde se encontraba sentada, era lo único encendido en el parque. La luz era lo único que le daba tranquilidad y la hacía dormir...


End file.
